


A Marriage of Convenience

by Tren



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Chimeriad Is Alive AU, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Marriage of Convenience, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tren/pseuds/Tren
Summary: As Gaius is asked for his hand in marriage by the current Lord of the Spirits, he quickly discovers that he may have caused a much bigger uproar than he expected when he decided to agree.For some reason, not everyone seems to think that recreating an important ancient ritual is a good reason to enter an union with your former enemy.





	A Marriage of Convenience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



Gaius’ life was by no means ordinary, even if he liked to think that he wasn’t all that different from people surrounding him. Still he had to admit some parts of his life weren’t. His attempt to defeat the Lord of Spirits several months ago, certainly would be seen as unusual ordeal under any circumstances.

Still, the sight before his eyes was strange even compared to that.

“I know you are busy so I will keep this short,” Milla Maxwell, the current Lord of Spirits proclaimed after she barged into his audience chamber unannounced. “We need to get married.”

Gaius shifted, repeating the words in his head to make absolute sure he heard them right.

“I think I need you to elaborate on that demand,” he said, deciding that he should probably hear the full reasoning behind her actions before giving his answer.

“In three months you will be taking a part in Spirit Unity Festival,” Milla explained. “I’m sure you are aware of the story behind it.”

“Yes, according to the legend, after this world was created Maxwell had entered a covenant with humans promising to maintain peace between humans and spirits so they could together enjoy prosperity,” Gaius said, wondering if there was something more to that old story.

“Indeed, however, you should be aware that this covenant was an actual important ceremony that established him as the protector of this world. It is necessary for one to inherit the name of Maxwell.”

“Let me guess, you need to renew those vows as new Maxwell,” Gaius said, as he understood where Milla was going with this explanation.

“Yes, while spirits recognize me as the new Lord of Spirits, if I don’t complete the ritual I won’t be recognized as the new Maxwell by humans. And I need that acknowledgement to properly fulfill my role as Maxwell.”

Gaius leaned on his throne. Milla’s reasoning was sound, but there was one thing he didn’t understand.

“How does marriage fit into all of this?” he asked, unable to comprehend that last piece of puzzle.

“It’s the human ritual that signifies the spiritual and bodily unity. It needs to be something recognizable for humans to work, so using an already existing human ritual guarantees the biggest success.” She paused, as if considering. “Oh, you don’t have to worry. This is purely for the sake of establishing a spiritual connection. You are free to marry anyone else, if you wish so.”

It wasn’t really what Gaius found the most problematic about this arrangement, but it was good to know that Maxwell was trying to be reasonable about it.

“Why does it have to be me?”

“I need to establish an unity with a human representing the will of humans. As the king of all of Rieze Maxia you are the prime candidate. In fact I believe nobody else could work.”

Gaius blinked slowly. This was a lot to take in.

“What about Elympios? Will it not be included in your protection?” Gaius asked, curious as to how the other world fit into the picture.

“The spiritual worship is dead in Elympios. While I’m doing my best to help those lands, this ritual is important precisely because people in Rieze Maxia believe in me. I need to be able to receive their will to be able to fulfill my duty. Hopefully with time, people of Elympios will accept me too, but I don’t expect this to happen anytime soon.”

Gaius nodded slowly.

“So as I understand you need me to hold a wedding ceremony during the Spirit Unity Festival,” he reiterated.

“Yes.”

“I will need to bring it up at the meeting first.”

*

“This sounds like an excellent idea,” Rowen decided, the second Gaius finished explaining the circumstances. The rest of politicians seemed confused, looking between Gaius and Milla, who had been attending the meeting as well.

“But prime minister, wouldn’t it be too sudden,” someone piped up. “What if they think king Gaius is…”

“Nonsense,” Rowen dismissed him immediately. “If Milla demonstrates her powers nobody will ever consider mistaking her for a mistress. You are worrying needlessly.”

“Is she really Maxwell?” someone else questioned.

“Yes, she is without doubt the Lord of Spirits,” Gaius announced.

“Indeed, I can also confirm that fact,” Rowen added.

Meet with this unprecedented display of the king and prime minister actually agreeing about something, everyone fell quiet.

“Having established that, does anyone have any objections about the wedding?”

Everybody remained silent not wanting to risk angering either the king or the supposed Lord of the Spirits.

“Then I shall add it to the festival’s schedule,” Rowen announced happily.

*

“His Highness is getting married!” Wingul shouted, as Rowen broke up the news to him.

They weren’t sure if it was wise to even inform him, considering that he still wasn’t in full health after he had overused his booster. He had been forced to take a break from his duties and attend reconvalescention because of that. It was miracle he hadn’t died as a result of his recklessness.

Still, Wingul would be attending the festival so it seemed better to inform him earlier so he wouldn’t actually die from shock upon seeing the wedding procession.

“I will stake my life on making sure your wedding is the happiest one,” he promised.

“I would much rather you survived my wedding Wingul,” Gaius pointed out. He had always been slightly worried about Wingul’s tendency to over-exert himself, but now that he had been hospitalized Gaius became much more mindful of that fact.

“Forgive me if it is too presumptuous of me to ask, but who is the bride that caught His Highness attention?” Wingul asked.

“Oh, it’s Milla,” Rowen replied carefreely.

Wingul stared at him for a second as if he expected Rowen to add that it was a joke. Then he slowly moved his gaze to Gaius, who nodded in confirmation.

Wingul’s face scrunched as if he had just painfully stubbed his toe, before his gaze unfocused and he fainted, falling onto his bed.

As Rowen quickly called the nurses, Gaius decided that this went better than he expected.

*

The rest of currently disbanded Chimeriad was, fortunately, much less dramatic about the whole thing.

“I can’t believe it you found a wife who could actually whip you…. Hahahahahahaha!” Agria bellowed.

Presa was saying nothing, but Gaius could tell she was just as amused as Agria was. Jiao who sat next to her, nodded sagely in approval.

“This is actually for a sake of a ritual that Milla needs to recreate to properly fulfill her…” Gaius started to explain.

“You will be trophy husband of Lord of Spirits!” Agria interrupted him, having way too much fun to even try to maintain any sort of decorum. “I can’t believe you.”

“Yes, Agria, this is quite surprising turn of events for me as well,” Gaius admitted, not even remotely bothered by her behaviour.

“Are you really okay with it?” Presa asked, leaning forward. “If she’s pressuring you into this we can…”

Gaius was grateful for her worry, but he shook his head.

“No, her reasoning is sound. It’s a necessary step for her to fully inherit her role as Maxwell. It would be foolish of me not to aid her in her endeavours,” he explained.

“She already has him whipped,” Agria whispered loudly to Presa.

“No, he’s simply being supportive. Like a good husband should,” Jiao argued.

“Well, as long as he’s happy,” Presa decided.

Gaius had a distinct feeling that his intentions were being misunderstood, but he wasn’t feeling strongly enough about it to try and correct his comrades.

*

“Hey, Highness, there’s something I think you should know,” Agria said, as she suddenly emerged from one of the castle’s corridors. “Pimple and her friends had no idea their little Milla was even here before me and prime geezer told them.”

Gaius sighed.

“I thought I said I dissolved Chimeriad,” he said. With all of them hurt in the aftermath of his battle with Milla, he wanted to make sure they would concentrate on their health, rather than continue with their duties. So far, Presa was the only one who seemed to have taken her reconvalescention seriously and even started to consider finding a less hazardous job in Elympios.

Last he heard, she seemed to be trying to get Agria to move with her. However, Agria kept declining, because most of Milla’s group was already there. Gaius had no idea why everyone seemed so intent to migrate to the world which was at this point almost a wasteland, but he was planning an undercover visit that would let him find out.

“Pfah, I just asked Pimple through that weird Elympios device,” Agria explained with a shrug. “I wouldn’t be wasting your time if it wasn’t important, but Pimple mentioned something interesting.”

“Something interesting?” Gaius asked, curious.

“Yeah, apparently Milla had to fuck off to the Spirit World after becoming a god. Like, she needed to go there and stay fucking put. But now she is here, ordering you around like it’s nothing. Didn’t stop to see any of her little minions. Went straight to demand your hand in marriage.”

Gaius blinked.

“What are you trying to say is…”

“That it’s fucking suspicious and I’m going to watch her and make sure she is not planning anything funny,” Agria said.

Gaius wanted to tell her not to, but he doubted she would listen. He no longer employed her, after all, and he knew for a fact that she wasn’t a type of person to follow rules. Moreover, she was the one who had the least serious wounds, so it wasn’t like she needed to watch out for her health unlike other ex-Chimeriad members.

“Just make sure not to cause anyone trouble,” he said instead.

“Got it!” she said flippantly, but Gaius was sure she would at least try to not get into everyone’s way. She seemed to be about to leave, but then stopped as if she remembered something. “Oh, right, I almost forgot. Pimple and her friends are now on their way here to see their busty goddess. So like, good luck with that.”

As she left, waving her hand, Gaius realized that this indeed could turn out to be the most challenging trial yet.

*

Their first visitor ended up being the most unexpected one, not only because he had fallen from the sky into the castle grounds.

“Lady Milla! I came as fast as I could!” the intruder announced as he kneeled before the Lord of Spirits with his head lowered. “To think you would consider entering a marriage!”

“Ah, Ivar,” she muttered in a way one would recall a stray cat. “You are alive.”

“Of course, I’m alive, lady Milla!” Ivar shouted, visibly taken aback by her assessment. “I would never die before seeing the person you have chosen for your husband!”

“Well, in that case he is standing right before you,” she pointed out, waving her hand toward Gaius.

Ivar raised his head and looked straight in the eyes of the king of Rieze Maxia.

“Him?!” Ivar hissed in a stage whisper. “Lady Milla…!”

“What? Would you rather it was Jude? Or maybe Alvin?” she asked, obviously knowing what to say to her ex-handmaiden. Ivar wilted faster than a flower with each alternate suggestion she gave him.

“Anyone but that phony!” Ivar protested, looking close to tears. “But still…”

“Ivar,” Gaius said evenly, deciding it was a good time to step in. “I need to inform you that while you were absent the Chimeriad had been disbanded.”

“Oh, uh, right,” Ivar muttered, visibly unprepared for the sudden change of the topic. 

“However,” Gaius continued his voice growing steely. “This does not excuse your sudden disappearance. While you were only a member of Chimeriad for a short time, you should be aware that a failure to report back to me for extended period of time for reasons other than grievous injury or illness are treated as a treason and punished by death.”

Ivar seemed to grow smaller with each word until he was looking like he wished to phase into the floor and disappear altogether.

“Lady Milla,” he pleaded quietly, making his best kicked puppy impression at her.

“I’m afraid it’s not my place to dispute the contract between you and my future husband,” she said with a light shrug. “When you decided to stake your life on something it would be rude of me to…”

“No no no no no no no…”

“Fortunately,” Gaius interrupted both of them, “with the upcoming ceremony of Spirit Unity Festival and the wedding, I am willing to overlook your transgression. In return you are to work hard during the upcoming months to ensure the festival is successful. Do you accept this condition?”

Ivar kept nodding his head so rapidly he hit the floor several times.

“I’m most grateful for your mercy, Your Highness,” he assured. “You don’t have to worry! With me here, there’s no way this ceremony will not become a resounding success!”

Apparently, it was his cue to disappear because as he whistled, a wyvern swooped down to pick him up and he took into the sky as suddenly as he first appeared.

“You handled that well,” Milla praised him.

“It was nothing,” he assured her. “Though I’m slightly worried now.”

“You shouldn’t, Jude and others will keep him in place,” she assured him.

Gaius slowly looked at her.

“That’s exactly what makes me worried,” he specified.

*

Appearance of Milla’s other followers was less explosive probably because they did not feel an overflowing need to dramatically jump from high places when they appeared before someone.

Not that they didn’t compensate that with other quirks of character.

“Oh my gosh, Milla!” Leia shouted as she bodily threw herself at the Lord of the Spirits. Milla on her part seemed unsurprised by this development and easily caught the human missile flying her way. “Do you have a maid of honor chosen already? I’m totally up for it, though if you already have someone I would be fine with just being a bridesmaid. You have nothing against me being a bridesmaid, right? I always wanted to be one and you are my only chance of living that dream within this decade, please, Milla, you are my only hope of enjoying my youth!” she said in one breath. 

“Yes, I was counting on you being my maid of honor,” Milla assured her, while gently putting Leia on the ground. “I heard you were coming, so I decided to wait and tell you in person.”

“YES!!!!” Leia shouted, raising her hands in victory. The rest of the group caught up to Leia at this point. Alvin, Jude and Elize approached Milla looking slightly more taken aback by her appearance.

“Is that really you, Milla?” Elize asked. She was hugging Teepo tightly.

“Of course it’s me,” Milla assured her, bending down so she could pat Elize on her head. “You are invited to be a bridesmaid too.”

Elize’s eyes seemed to shine at that.

Milla raised just in time for Jude to regain the control over his vocal chords.

“Milla, what are you…” he started, but he was cut short.

“It’s good to see you too, Jude, Alvin,” she greeted them with a wide smile. “I’m afraid Auj Oule style weddings don’t have any prominent position for male attendants for the bride. However, for the sake of safety it had been suggested that I have a few bodyguards with me at all time during the ceremony and I can’t think of two people I trust more than you.”

“It… it would be an honor,” Alvin managed to say, looking moved by the invitation. However, Jude still had a slightly suspicious look on his face, as though he expected Milla to vanish in a puff of smoke at any moment.

“I will be glad to help, Milla,” he assured, but Gaius could tell that his smile didn’t reach his eyes completely.

*

Turning a traditional festival into a wedding has produced many unexpected problems.

“But what about the traditional rappig?!” Wingul shouted.

“We can’t kill a rappig during the Spirit Unity Festival!” one of the organizers insisted. “That’s against tradition!”

The tradition in question said that during the festival no animal shall be harmed. This of course merely meant that all the meat dishes needed to be prepared a day earlier.

However, there was just a small problem with that fact.

“It’s a tradition for the ruler of Auj Oule to kill the rappig with their very own hand on the day of their marriage!” Wingul insisted. “Do you want to disrespect His Highness?!”

“No! But it is said that no human shall harm another being during the day of the Spirit Unity Festival! Surely, you can understand why it would be a problem if His Highness openly killed a rappig.”

Truthfully, Gaius didn’t particularly care about the traditional rappig killing. He had done plenty to prove his claims to the throne and refusing to kill one animal didn’t feel like something that could honestly threaten his reign.

However, in his experience people loved traditions and so he decided to stay quiet and see how the situation would develop. So far the discussion had been pretty civilized, considering that Wingul hadn’t spoken in tongues yet.

“Then how about I kill the rappig in Gaius’ place?” Milla suggested, after watching the back and forth between Wingul and the organizer for several more minutes.

“What?” they spoke in unison, clearly surprised that someone interrupted their argument.

“I’m not a human, so if I kill a rappig it won’t be a problem,” she pointed out calmly. “Considering we are getting married it would only be natural to share my husband's responsibilities.”

Gaius watched in amusement as Wingul and the group of organizers soundlessly moved their mouths like fish out of water. It was such _Milla_ argument. So logical and yet distinctly different from the human way of thinking. Thoughtful but merciless in how it stripped the unnecessary layers that obscured the true essence of things. 

“I… I mean if we make everybody aware that it is the great Lord of Spirits…” the main organizer muttered weakly, wilting under Milla’s expectant gaze.

“Then there should be no problems, right?” Milla finished for him.

“Right!” he said, before leaving quickly with other organizers, probably realizing that there was no point in them staying here any longer.

The second they were out of the earshot, Wingul stalked towards Milla.

“What do you think you are doing?” he asked, visibly annoyed. “Are you trying to usurp His Highness?!”

Milla tilted her head.

“Obviously not, we are both busy enough with our separate domains,” she said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. “Without a doubt Gaius has a much better understanding of what it means to be a human ruler, while I excel as the one who guides the spirits.”

“Then why are you planning to take his role during the wedding?” Wingul asked, still sounding hostile.

“I merely thought it would be a good solution to the existing problem,” she admitted, but seemed to consider Wingul’s words. “However, if you think it creates an imbalance of power in our relationship then we should address that.”

She turned around to look straight at Gaius. He returned her gaze in silence.

“Would you like to throw the bouquet in my place?” she asked seriously. Wingul made a pained face behind her back, as though her suggestion had manifested itself to repeatedly stab him in the gut.

Gaius considered.

“Yes, I would love to.”

*

It wasn’t that surprising when at one point he had found himself alone with Jude.

Gaius wasn’t stupid. He had been there back when Karla had gotten engaged. 

“So, um, I wanted to talk to you,” Jude said, trying to sound intimidating. He was doing a terrible job of it. Gaius almost felt like he should give him tips, but Jude would probably find that humiliating. Still, Gaius should tell him at some point that he sounded much more intimidating when he wasn’t consciously trying to appear threatening.

“About what?” Gaius asked, feigning obliviousness. It wouldn’t do to just admit that he knew what Jude was going to ask of him. It was about proving himself to the family of his bride. Or the closest thing she had to family after Muzet, in this case.

“It’s about Milla,” Jude admitted. “Are you really going to marry her?”

“That was her request. And yes, I agreed to it,” Gaius said. It probably sounded a bit too business-like to be reassuring to Jude, but it was hard to act like there was something romantic about the whole arrangement when Milla _was_ acting like it was a part of her duties.

“I-I’m not against that,” Jude said, but his voice wavered just slightly. Not that Gaius didn’t understand where he was coming from. Seeing the person he had looked up to getting married to her former enemy must have been uncomfortable. “It’s just that Milla can be… draining. Are you sure you are up to it?”

Gaius stared Jude straight in the eye.

“Nobody in the world is up to Milla Maxwell, but I’m planning to make a valiant effort,” he deadpanned.

It took Jude a moment to realize it was a joke and then he snickered quietly. The serious atmosphere crashed to the ground at that point.

“I guess you are right,” Jude admitted, looking much more relaxed now. “I guess I’ve been on edge due to Milla’s sudden return. I can’t help feeling like I’m missing something.”

“It’s fine. When my sister got engaged I shoved her fiance against the wall and promised to grant him slow and painful death if he ever made her unhappy,” Gaius admitted.

“That’s… wow,” Jude muttered, looking as if he wasn’t sure if he should be approving or disapproving of that particular stunt. “I’m afraid I lack height to execute that.”

“It’s okay. I got your message,” Gaius assured him. “And I’m well aware you can and will confront me if I ever do Milla injustice.”

“I guess that’s good enough. Honestly, I don’t think you are the type of guy to hurt someone you are going to marry, but we agreed that someone _had_ to give you the talk,” Jude confessed.

“So you drew lots who would confront me?” Gaius asked, finding the mental image amusing.

“Oh, no, I volunteered,” Jude corrected him. “Alvin was acting like he was up to it, but I could tell he didn’t really want to do it. Meanwhile, Leia seemed really pumped up for it, but she can easily forget herself so I suggested myself, not wanting her to overdo it.”

“Did _you_ want to do it?” Gaius asked, curious.

Jude tilted his head and brought the hand to his chin.

“Maybe. I haven’t really thought about it,” he admitted. He was silent for a moment as he considered the question. “I didn’t think I needed to tell you, but I guess a part of me wanted to,” he said, sounding slightly surprised at that realization. 

“That’s natural. She is someone important to you, so it’s not surprising you want to make an absolute sure she isn’t hurt,” Gaius explained. “Even someone as dependable as Milla needs help sometimes.”

Jude nodded.

“Yeah, I get it. The Chimeriad is probably also worried about you,” he pointed out with a smile.

This time it was Gaius who was caught by surprise.

“Ah, yes, they expressed such concerns,” he admitted. It didn’t really occur to him that their worries might have been because they were actually worried about _him_ , rather than about _the king_. However, now that Jude mentioned it, it seemed obvious somehow that this was definitely the case. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Jude asked, confused.

“For providing me with proper pre-wedding experience,”Gaius deadpanned.

Once more it took Jude a moment to realize it was a joke, but when he did he snickered earnestly, while Gaius smiled at him.

*

It might have been an unsurprising turn of the events, but as the date of wedding approached, it had become more and more obvious that the role of the main organizer of the festival and the wedding had been taken over by the combined forces of Jude and Presa.

It seemed logical somehow. Jude despite his young age seemed to possess a great talent when it came to organization and managing the human resources. Meanwhile, Presa excelled in manipulating others and possessed insight and experience that Jude still lacked.

They made a pretty terrifying duet.

Especially for one person.

“I will die,” Alvin complained, as he hid in one of Gaius’ private room, together with the king himself. “Presa will have her revenge by overworking me to death.”

“I’m sure she won’t go that far,” Gaius assured him. With how close-knit the Chimeriad was everybody had been more or less aware of each other’s drama and Gaius felt he was pretty well-informed in that regard. “Not to mention, I’m sure Jude wouldn’t allow that.”

“Jude is seriously overestimating how much I can do,” Alvin said, before taking a sip of beer from his mug. “Is that because I kept trying to impress him so much? Did I build unnecessary high expectations this way?”

“I don’t think anyone has high expectations of you at this point,” Gaius pointed out calmly.

“Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence,” Alvin deadpanned, pouring more beer into his mug. “I _am_ doing my best you know.”

“I don’t doubt that. I’m sure you could have escaped if you found this situation truly unbearable,” Gaius pointed out, because he didn’t doubt Alvin’s abilities as an ex-spy.

“Milla promised me the first row seat on her wedding. How could I miss out on that,” Alvin muttered, visibly happy. “I was a bit on fence about helping, because I’ve got business to run, but then Presa suggested that they could make contract with my company and one thing lead to another…”

“I’m glad things are working out for you,” Gaius said.

“Oh come on, the one that should be getting congratulations is you!” Alvin immediately countered, leaning forward. “Getting hitched with _the_ Lord of Spirits. That’s an achievement!”

“I’m sure Milla will be returning to her business once the ceremony is completed,” Gaius said, because that was what he had expected to happen.

“Did Milla tell you that?” Alvin asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. Gaius could tell that despite the copious amount of alcohol he had consumed his mind was still sharp.

“No, that was my assumption,” Gaius replied. 

“I agree with the kid that Milla is not telling us something,” Alvin said, his easy-going demeanour immediately shifting to a more serious persona. “He tried to get her to spit it out, but she kept insisting there was nothing.”

“Maybe there is nothing,” Gaius suggested, because he really wished that was the case.

“Or maybe she considers this a matter between you and her that she shouldn’t share with outsiders,” Alvin said, as he poured the beer into Gaius’ empty mug. “I really think you should ask her about this.”

“Probably,” Gaius muttered, taking a sip. “I guess, I should stop putting it off.”

“I don’t blame you. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so happy,” Alvin admitted. “Everything is hectic, and sometimes you seem to barely manage to balance the preparations and all the politics, but damn if you don’t look like a proper groom whenever you look at Milla.”

“That’s… thank you, I guess,” Gaius muttered, feeling slightly embarrassed. It was the first time someone seemed to have caught on the fact that Gaius felt honestly happy about the wedding. Everyone kept assuming that there was some sort of catch to this sudden union, which wasn’t surprising, but somehow disappointing.

Was it so hard to believe that he found himself having feelings for Milla?

“Thank me after we make sure that the wedding is a resounding success,” Alvin said returning to his usual swagger in a blink of an eye. “But honestly, you should talk with her. I would hate if things went south between you, because you failed to do the whole communication thing in relationship.”

“You are right,” Gaius muttered. He was silent for a moment as he drank some more beer. “By the way, if you see him, could you send Rowen my way. I have a stack of papers for him to sign, but I can’t find him anywhere in this chaos.”

Alvin raised his head, looking way too sober all of sudden.

“Wait, haven’t you heard about Rowen?”

*

“It’s less than a month to the ceremony and you are telling me that the prime minister Rowen vanished off to Maxwell knows where?!” Gaius asked. Then paused, realizing how strange that sounded. “No, I take that back. Maxwell also doesn’t know where he is.”

“I’m sorry, I should have stopped them, but they looked so dedicated to their task…” Milla said.

“I don’t blame you. I understand that Wingul is reckless enough to attempt to do something as stupid as finding _the most delicious wild rappig worthy of the king_ ,” he said in annoyance. Agria snickered somewhere in the background at his Wingul impression.

“Uh, it seems like Wingul’s passion moved Rowen,” Leia admitted. "At first we were just trying to stop Wingul from leaving after Agria alerted us, but then when Wingul started to explain what he was planning to do Rowen suddenly took him side."

“And you just let the two of them go.”

“Of course not,” Alvin protested. “But those two are extremely stubborn and it was obvious that unless we threw them into the cells there was no way to stop them. So we did the next best thing and said we would let them go with a backup.”

“Backup,” Gaius repeated, expecting an elaboration.

“We sent Elize and Jiao with them,” Presa explained. “With Elize’s presence and healing power they should be able to survive. And Jiao's knowledge should also come in hand.”

“Are you really sure it will be enough?” Gaius asked, feeling doubtful.

“Don’t worry, I gave her detailed instruction before the departure on how to trigger guilt. The fear of upsetting Elize should stop those idiots from getting too hurt,” Presa assured him with a smile.

Gaius wanted to argue with her, but then he realized that Presa was right and it would be without a doubt the best possible deterrent for all three man that went with Elize.

“If they don’t come back a week before the festival, send a search party,” Gaius decided, figuring out that there was no point in wasting time and resources on them for now. 

Hopefully, the three idiots and the girl would still be alive by that time.

*

“Are you done for today?” Milla asked.

Gaius turned around to see her walking down the corridor.

“Yes, I’m assuming that the wedding dress is almost finished,” he replied, waiting for her to join him, before he resumed walking.

Milla scoffed.

“It’s almost done, though the tailor keeps complaining that my request to include ornaments that would represent Four Great Spirits is unreasonable,” she said with exasperation.

“Hardly, that’s actually pretty reasonable request coming from you,” he said, opening the door to his room. He pointed his head, silently inquiring if Milla wouldn’t want to join him. She nodded thankfully and entered.

“Are you implying that I’m usually unreasonable?” she asked, tilting her head.

Gaius closed the door behind him.

“Yes, though I wouldn’t say I hate that part of you,” he admitted.

Milla seemed to smile at that, taking place at the table without any prompting.

“You know you are the only person to ever admit that openly,” she stated, looking at Gaius with clear interest. “Usually if I ask anyone if I’m being unreasonable they will be vague or outright avoid answering.”

“I can certainly understand the frustration,” Gaius agreed, pulling out a flask with mead. Milla seemed to prefer it to beer, so he made sure to stock some. “It was so refreshing when Agria joined the Chimeriad and I could finally get a completely uncensored answer out of someone.”

“About Agria… is there a reason why she keeps following me?” Milla asked, while Gaius poured mead into their mugs.

“She seems to believe you are suspicious,” Gaius replied with a shrug. “She made it clear that she is going to follow you regardless of my wishes, so I’m afraid I can’t do much to stop her,” he paused for a moment, before adding, “unless she’s hindering you. I can talk with Presa if Agria has been....”

“No, it’s fine,” Milla interrupted him, taking her mug. “I was just curious if you had reasons to distrust me.”

Gaius was silent for a moment, as he drank from his mug.

“I wouldn’t call it distrust, but it _is_ pretty obvious you are hiding something from me,” Gaius said, looking straight at Milla. She held his gaze quietly, without flinching. 

“What makes you think so?” she asked, not denying the accusation.

“Other than your followers insisting that you do?” he suggested, hoping for some reaction, but Milla was unmoved. He sighed, deciding to get straight to it. “You’ve been holding back.”

“Holding back?” she repeated with a slight wince, as if the words left a bad aftertaste in her mouth.

“Yes, you haven’t been your usual self,” Gaius confirmed. “I wasn’t sure if it was on purpose or not.”

Milla was quiet, as she considered his words.

“Why haven’t you asked earlier then?” she questioned him, the challenge clear in her eyes.

Gaius sighed.

“It seemed rude,” he admitted. Milla tilted her head in confusion, so he elaborated. “If we are to enter an union it is imperative that there is trust between us. I believed… no, I still do, that whatever secret you are keeping… you have a good reason for it.”

Milla leaned forward.

“Then why are you asking me about it?”

“No. Why do _you_ want me to ask?” Gaius countered. 

Milla blinked slowly, before relaxing to lean on the chair.

“I guess even the Lord of Spirits is no match to human passion,” she mused loudly. Gaius didn’t comment, waiting for her to continue. “The answer to your question… it’s because I swore to myself not to tell you the truth unless you asked.”

“That sounds like something you would do,” Gaius admitted, as he took a sip from his mug. “Putting yourself in check like that and acting like it’s nothing.”

“It is nothing,” Milla insisted, but her words lacked the usual edge.

“I’d rather be the judge of that,” Gaius said. He didn’t need to add more. Milla sighed, obviously unhappy that she has lost against Gaius, but at the same time there was a clear relief in her voice.

“There are some risks… no, that’s not the right word. There’s a possibility that the ritual I’m going to attempt is going to affect you,” Milla admitted.

“You sound strangely uncertain,” Gaius noted, more surprised by that than the fact that the ancient ritual came with some sort of fine print.

“It had only happened once and when Maxwell did it nothing of note happened to the human he had tethered with,” Milla explained. “So as far as precedence goes nothing should happen. However, Muzet pointed out that this time might be different.”

Gaius shifted slightly.

“Different how?” he asked, but he had a feeling he knew the answer to that question.

“Emotional attachment might influence the tethering,” Milla explained, her impersonal voice at odds with the topic. “Maxwell had not really associated himself with the human, so there was no such factor. In contrast, we have... _history_ ,” she said, trying to be diplomatic.

Gaius considered what she had said, as he drank the mead.

“Emotional attachments on your or mine side?”

“Both.”

“What possible side effects are we talking about?” he asked. He didn’t think it was anything negative given Milla’s character.

“Extended lifespan and increase of power,” Milla said bluntly. “Tethering with the Lord of Spirits is basically like receiving a blessing. You would become much more attuned to the spritual world."

Gaius just stared at her.

“So you didn’t tell me, because you were afraid it would influence the ritual?” he asked to make sure. It was a lot to wrap his head around, but what he needed to confirm the most were Milla’s intentions.

“Yes,” she confirmed with a nod. “It was impossible for me to predict how exactly you would react to the truth. I trust you, but it was still possible that the promise of power could sway your feelings. Or that the fear of outliving people you knew would take a hold of you. No matter how I thought about it, it seemed better to keep that a secret until the ritual was completed.”

“And yet, you wanted me to ask you about it,” Gaius pointed out. He felt somehow happy about that, even if he still wasn’t sure how to feel about the possible side effects of the ritual itself.

“I guess I wanted to believe that it wouldn’t change anything,” Milla mused out loudly. “That everything would be okay if I trusted you.”

Gaius wasn’t sure how to react to that admittance. While there had always been a thread of understanding between them that easily translated to trust, it was first time that Milla implicitly expressed a wish to rely on him.

Then again, wasn’t he used to people relaying on him?

“You don’t need to worry,” he assured her. “I will make sure that the ritual is a success.”

For the first time this evening, Milla smiled fondly at him.

*

The intrepid quartet consisting of Rowen, Wingul, Jiao and Elize returned ten days before the wedding.

“We found the perfect rappig!” Wingul announced, before fainting on spot. His head was bandaged and he looked even thinner than usual.

Jiao stepped forward with an obvious limp, leading the biggest rapping Gaius had ever seen on a leash. 

At least he assumed it was a rappig, because the huge hairy animal reminded him more of a boar.

“I’ve never seen a rappig like that before!” Milla said loudly, voicing what everyone had been thinking.

“It’s an unique mix of a rappig and a wild boar… which also seemed to have eaten a lot of strength boosting herbs,” Rowen explained. One of his hands was in a sling and he had a black eye. “It required… _teamwork_ to get it captured, but we had succeeded.”

Elize stepped forward silently. She was the only one who wasn’t hurt.

“Elize?” Alvin asked, stepping forward to check on her. “Is everything alr…?”

"She's not okay! She's still angry at those three!” Teepo hollered. “Nobody would have gotten hurt if Rowen and Wingul didn’t start fighting! And Jiao! Elize told Jiao not to worry about her, but he still had to shield her with his own body! I’m not talking to any of you!!!”

Elize huffed, walking away. Alvin followed her, while Jude and Leia made sure to check on Wingul, waiting for the medics to come.

Gaius glared at Rowen.

“This was not worth it,” he pointed out.

“You may be right,” Rowen agreed. They watched the castle’s medic arrive with stretchers and gently place Wingul on them.

“Unfortunately, I can’t dismiss you from your position as prime minister for making a girl upset, but I wish I could.”

“Your displeasure is duly noted. I assure you, I have already started to reflect,” Rowen said, sounding genuinely regretful.

“You’d better make sure she is smiling again, by the time my wedding is over,” Gaius said, turning around to follow the medics, who were already carrying Wingul to the medical wing.

Rowen didn’t say anything, but he bowed respectfully.

*

The morning of festival was full of preparations. Gaius could swear Jude had doubled himself given that he was almost everywhere. At the stage where the short play chronicling Maxwell’s pact with humans was supposed to be shown, in the church that was supposed to hold the wedding, and in the castle, instructing everyone on their role.

Gaius realized he got so used to that it would probably feel strange, when Jude left to return to his research on spyrites.

“He will not join a new Chimeriad, Gaius,” Milla said, suddenly joining him.

“I haven’t said anything,” he pointed out, wondering how Milla read his mind.

“Still, we could use someone capable like him, maybe if you asked…”

“No.” 

Gaius sighed.

“It was worth a shot.”

“I could try to persuade Ivar, if you want,” Milla suggested, a small smile playing at her lips.

Gaius also smiled.

“Thank you, but I think I will pass.”

*

Gaius almost dozed off during the stage play, probably because it was pretty much the same one that was shown each year. At this point Gaius could probably quote some of the lines.

However, when he was on the verge of catching a quick nap, he noticed that Milla who sat by his side watched the play with intent focus.

It occured to Gaius that she might not have had a chance to enjoy a simple entertainment like that. The small village she grew up in probably couldn’t put on a stage play of this caliber. It probably was an entirely new experience for her.

Somehow, as he watched Milla enjoy the show, his fatigue seemed to dissipate.

*

“How are you holding in the last moments of freedom?” Agria asked unceremoniously, as she opened the doors with a kick. 

Gaius was finishing changing into his wedding suit, so he could only spare a small glance at her.

“I think this is a rather pessimistic way of looking at marriage,” he noted, while the servant finished putting on cuffs with a much more shaky hands now that Agria was there. “I am attempting to build a relationship of trust and understanding.”

“Well, at least you are happy in your last moments,”Agria decided, seating herself on one of the free chairs. “That’s all I should ask for, I guess.”

“My, I thought you would attempt to crash my wedding,” Gaius said.

“Oh, come one, you think I didn’t realize you asked Presa to make sure I didn’t do that? She already nagged me about it,” Agria complained, swaying on the chair.

“Actually, I did not ask her to do that,” Gaius said. The servant finally finished dressing up Gaius and quickly left the room. “I didn’t realize she was that worried about me.”

“More like she is overly invested in your love life, since her own was a dumpster fire,” Agria pointed out bluntly, leaning so far back that Gaius wondered how she managed not to fall off. “I actually offered to help her make some little revenge plan, but apparently she wants to be all _mature_ about it and shit.”

“I’m sure she will find someone who will love her for who she is,” Gaius assured Agria.

“Maybe she will get together with shrimp, since they clearly enjoy making boring timetables together,” she replied with a huff.

“Oh, she haven’t told you? Jude offered her job at the spyrite lab and she accepted,” Gaius asked, surprised that Agria had not heard the news. Agria froze as she leaned on the chair and the slowly fell backwards together with it. Gaius watched curiously as she hit the floor with a thud.

“She did _what_?!” Agria hollered on top of her lungs, jumping on her feet in one swift motion. “Are they going to make even more stupid timetables together?!”

“Those were very important timetables,” Gaius assured her, as he had actually reviewed some of them and found them immensely helpful.

“Fuck them all! I need to find Presa, now!” Agria decided, kicking the door, before she remembered that they didn’t open in this direction. She seemed to resist the urge to burn them down and instead threw them open with much more force than was strictly necessary.

Gaius watched her leave. If he had time he would try to find Presa to warn her, but he needed to be present for the beginning of the ceremony in ten minutes.

Besides, it was Presa, she could handle it.

*

Gaius wasn’t sure who thought that two giant processions going through the city to meet at the church would be a good idea, but he could ask.

“Were you the one to suggest those processions?” he asked leaning a bit so he could quietly talk with Jude who sat by his side.

“No, that was idea of the committee and it would take too much time to change it once they allowed me and Presa to start helping,” Jude replied quietly. He was dressed in simple yet elegant clothes that had been provided to him. “I figured you would hate it.”

“I don’t hate it. I think it is unnecessary,” Gaius corrected. It wasn’t something that would trigger an emotion as strong as hate in him. “Milla must be bored out of her mind.”

“I’m sure Alvin, Leia and Elize will keep her entertained,” Jude assured him.

Gaius looked through the window of their carriage. They were big so that people could see their king easily. Wingul sat opposite from him and was pretending to not be there. Probably because Jude was sitting with them and Wingul would be rather found dead than making a small talk.

“Wouldn’t you rather be with them?” Gaius asked, because the current arrangement was something that was decided on last minute after the two guards who had been originally tasked with protecting the king during the festival got hurt when the rappig got loose.

Milla killed it slightly ahead of schedule due to that incident, as it attempted to attack Gaius.

The guards fulfilled their duty by shielding the weaponless king from harm, but they needed medical attention after that incident and so it feel on Presa to quickly find two people trustworthy enough to serve as Gaius’ guards.

“It’s fine,” Jude assured him, but he wasn’t very convincing. “I volunteered for this, after all.”

“Wouldn’t you rather spend time with Milla when you have a chance?” Gaius asked.

“That’s…” Jude started, but then stopped himself, before changing the topic. “Have you actually talked with Milla what happens after this is over?”

“No,” Gaius replied sternly. “I have not.”

“You… but… you must realize…”

“That she will leave again,” Gaius finished for him. “Yes, it is the most probable outcome.”

Jude shook his head.

“Then why?”

Gaius didn’t answer immediately, instead turning his head to look at the crowd outside. There were many things on his mind. What Milla told him about the possible side-effects of the ritual. The fact that she would most probably return to spirit world upon completing it. The worry that Gaius’ comrades were showing.

“I swore to live my life with no regrets,” Gaius finally said, his eyes distant. “Refusing Milla’s offer was simply never an option.”

Wingul made a sound that seemed to be a mix of disgusted sneer and a heartfelt sob.

*

Gaius felt slightly nervous despite himself, as he entered the church. There wasn’t really anything that could go wrong, but there was a mix of anxiety and excitement that he usually associated with fighting in the colosseum.

He took a deep breath, trying not to take fighting stance out of habit.

Milla and her entourage had already been waiting for them. Gaius stopped in place, seeing her in the wedding dress for the first time.

Milla looked stunning. Her dress was rather short compared to what constituted a norm, but he was pretty sure she insisted on that sort of cut. The back part was longer, but did not reach the ground. Just as she had mentioned her white dress had accents that represented four great spirit. A handful of blue ribbons accentuated the left side of her skirt in a tribute to Undine. Her veil had a green accessory that brought wind to mind. A heavy brown bracelet on one of her hands had to be a tribute to Gnome, while a fiery red shading on the edges of her skirt brought Efreet to mind.

That eclectic mix shouldn’t have worked as well as it did, but Milla was pulling it off effortlessly. Guess he shouldn’t have expected anything less out of the Lord of the Spirits.

He came closer and extended his arm to Milla. She took it and the two of them started to walk towards the altar.

There was a gross sobbing coming from one spot that sounded suspiciously like Ivar. 

As soon as they reached the altar everything started to go as rehearsed. Gaius knew he should pay more attention, but he was so used to going through various ceremonies without thinking too much about them that it was hard for him to not do the same. The only difference between this wedding any other was the fact that Milla requested to alter the vows. 

“Do you, king Gaius, the representative of man, agree to enter the union between you and the Lord of Spirits, Maxwell? Do you swear to share the burden of protecting both humans and spirits from harm and upholding the balance between them? To never abandon either side in need and support the Lord of Spirits?”

“I do,” Gaius said solemnly. He couldn’t help feeling, he would much rather have a small private wedding as Erston Outway, but there was a point to this ceremony and so, he stayed in role.

“And you, Maxwell, the Lord of Spirits, do you agree to enter the union between you and king Gaius? Do you swear to share the burden of protecting both humans and spirits from harm and upholding the balance between them? To never abandon either side in need and support king Gaius?” 

“I do,” Milla announced. 

After that they exchanged the rings. Gaius glanced at the one on his hand. It felt unreal somehow.

“You may now kiss,” the priest announced, as the ceremony ended. Gaius didn’t move, not sure if _this_ was expected of him. It was a marriage of convenience after all. He glanced at Milla, looking for clues as to what she expected. She gave a small nod to him, so he stepped closer and leaned down.

Milla didn’t hesitate as she captured him in a kiss. It was strong and steady, just like she was. As Gaius reciprocated a familiar sensation of spiritual bond hit him. 

It was somehow familiar to the feeling of tethering with Muzet, but at the same time it felt distinctly different. Muzet was easy to connect with to the point where he would describe her as overly accommodating. Milla was a complete opposite in that regard. It didn’t mean she consciously made it more difficult, but rather that she didn’t try to make it easier, instead counting on the other person to maintain their side of connection. 

Gaius reached forward in his mind, hoping to steady the connection, to maintain the tethering. It wasn’t easy, but his obstinacy paid off when he suddenly felt the power envelop him in a rush that made him feel light-headed.

As his mind returned, he realized that there was a loud sound of applause. He blinked, his senses slowly returning to him. He could still feel the rush of power under his skin that seemed to mute his surroundings. It took him a second to realize that Milla broke off the kiss and was now looking at him with a small smile.

“It was a success,” she said quietly, sounding genuinely happy.

Gaius couldn’t find his tongue for a moment.

“That’s good,” he muttered, still unsure of anything around him.

*

Gaius only remembered properly the flower tossing, mostly because he could feel the killing intent emanating from a few spots and was morbidly curious who would win this particular skirmish.

As the flowers flew above the crowd, Teepo shot towards them like a projectile. However, his attempt was dwarfed by a well-aimed plate that struck the plushie into the cotton. Gaius could swear he heard Elize’s offended gasp, but his attention was quickly back at the flowers, as he saw Agria triumphantly leap upwards, her hand extended toward the flowers.

Gaius had a strong feeling she was doing it more out of spite than a genuine wish for happy relationship, but it wasn’t his place to intervene. The strongest one would win this fight.

Agria’s flight was suddenly interrupted when a staff extended with shimmering energy and smashed Agria straight into the gut. She coughed, as she fell on the ground, while the staff’s owner used its weapon to leap upward.

“Mine!” Leia shouted, flying straight toward, the flowers, but her victory was not as assured as she believed. At the last second something like a tail extended upwards, catching the flowers. Leia gasped in indignation, while the true winner pulled the tail towards her to get her flowers.

Presa gave everyone a beaming smile as she raised the bouquet victoriously.

*

Milla seemed to disappear somewhere at the end of the banquet.

Gaius gave everyone some excuse and left looking for her.

He found her on one of the balconies, standing outside and watching the snow fall.

“So, you are here,”Gaius said, happy to find her. He realized he was afraid Milla would leave without a word once everything was over. She had fulfilled her task after all.

“I apologize if I worried to you. I felt slightly tired and wanted a moment alone,” she replied evenly, still looking at snow rather than Gaius.

“Should I leave?” he asked, but she shook her head.

“No, it is fine,” she replied. 

Gaius took it as his cue to step forward and join her on the balcony. They both went quiet, looking quietly at the falling snowflakes, illuminated by the festival’s lights.

“Kanblar is a really beautiful place,” Milla said, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

“It is,” Gaius confirmed.

“I wish I could stay here,” Milla admitted, looking slightly down. “Human world is filled with so many beautiful places and people…”

“I will miss you,” Gaius admitted, the words coming out of his mouth before he could even comprehend them properly.

This time Milla turned around to look at him properly.

“I thought you would be mad at me,” she admitted.

“Maybe I am,” Gaius mused, extending his hand to pull Milla closer. She didn’t object and so they ended up leaning on each other, Gaius’ hand holding Milla securely. “Shouldn’t you know now?”

“That’s not how tethering works,” she pointed out. 

“You never explained how it works exactly,” he pointed out. Both she and Muzet didn’t deign it necessary to share details with him. 

“Didn’t I?” Milla mused. 

“No. By the way, do you know now if there were some side effects?” he asked, because he couldn’t help being curious about that.

Milla shook her head.

“No, it’s not something that’s apparent to me. The whole ritual was successful, but I’m afraid you will have to figure things out on your own, now.”

Gaius sighed.

“Will you ever visit?” he asked, because he knew there was no point in trying to stop her from leaving. Milla had her responsibilities and he had his. But it would be nice if they could see each other again.

“I will try,” she said, as she slowly extracted herself from his hold. However, she kept holding his hand, as she turned towards him. “I had a lot of fun. Thank you for for everything.”

“I enjoyed our wedding too,” Gaius replied, feeling slightly awkward. He never shared such an intimate moment with anyone. “Before you go… could I ask something of you?”

Milla looked surprised, but nodded. Gaius didn’t wait, crouching on one leg, without letting go of her hand. He looked straight at her, as he asked solemnly.

“Milla Maxwell, would you be willing to take Erston Outway as your husband?”

She froze, visibly surprised by the question, but then her eyes seemed to sparkle in happiness.

“I do. And would you be willing to take Milla Maxwell as your wife?” she returned back.

“With pleasure,” he assured her, raising from his knee to stand before her.

The kissed once more and this time without the whole spiritual shenanigans, Gaius could properly appreciate the moment. The feeling of her lips and the familiar smell that reminded him of wind and earth and water and fire and all the love he had for this world.

When they broke off, he pulled her into an embrace. 

Part of him didn’t want to let her go, but he knew he would have to.

“I liked this more than the whole thing earlier,” she admitted, smiling at him.

He smiled back.

“Jude would be crushed if he heard that.”

“I already thanked him for making my wedding a success, so you don’t need to worry about him,” she replied, but then took a step away from Gaius and closer to the railing. “I’m sorry, but I really need to go now.”

“Take care of yourself,” Gaius said, letting go of her hand.

Milla smiled at him thankfully.

“You too,” she said and then started to slowly dissipate into the air. “By the way, if it’s about tethering. I told Jude a bit about how it works. You can ask him.”

“Thank you,” he said. The half-transparent Milla waved at him and then disappeared completely.

Gaius decided to take a moment before returning inside. It wouldn’t do to have his staff see him miserable on the day of his wedding.

*

“Oh, here you are Gaius,” Jude called after Gaius left the balcony and started to move towards his quarters. His official duties had been over for today and he hoped to get some rest. “I was worried when I realize Milla disappeared somewhere…”

“She already returned to spirit world,” Gaius admitted. “But I got to say goodbye to her.”

Jude made a sigh of relief.

“That’s good… I mean, it’s not good that she left but it is good that you got to say goodbye,” he explained awkwardly.

“When are you going to leave?” Gaius asked, curiously.

“In few days. Presa will go with me, thanks to Alvin we already got her a place. She’s really excited about it,” Jude explained.

“Is she taking Agria with her?”

Jude blinked.

“As far as I’m aware no… but she did request an apartment big enough for two people,” he added thoughtfully.

Gaius smirked. He wondered if Agria would remain contrarian or would she appear with a large bag with her belongings on the day of their departure.

It would be interesting to see.

“Byt the way, before she left Milla mentioned I could ask you about tethering,” Gaius said, deciding to ask now rather than later.

Jude froze on the spot and then slowly looked at Gaius with a slight panic.

“Milla didn’t tell you?” he asked in disbelief. “I mean, you’ve tethered with both Muzet and Milla now, I assumed you _knew_?!”

“Knew what?” Gaius asked, because panic was definitely not reaction he was expecting.

Jude looked around as if making sure that no one else was there. They were alone, but despite that Jude gestured at him to lean forward so he could whisper the answer. Gaius couldn’t understand the sudden paranoia, but decided to indulge it.

“You see, for spirits a direct tethering is like…” Jude explained in a hushed voice.

Gaius froze as he slowly comprehended what Jude told him.

“I…” he started, but couldn’t find proper voice. “With both of them?” he muttered in disbelief.

“I’m sorry. I should have told you,” Jude apologized. “I assumed Milla would tell you. Muzet didn’t mention anything to me, either.”

Gaius just looked forward, his mind still wrapping itself around what he just learned.

“At least it does mean that Milla got her wedding night, right?” he asked, because while unexpected it was a somehow comforting thought.

Jude seemed to choke on air at that.


End file.
